


早安服务

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	早安服务

白羽瞳晨练结束回到展耀的警局宿舍的时候才刚过八点，把顺路买的早点放到厨房之后轻手轻脚地进了卧室。

展耀还在睡，前一天晚上两人仗着第二天是周末厮混到凌晨，外头太阳光早就烈到不行了，房间内倒是光线昏暗。

窗帘拉得不算严实，留下了一点缝隙，光正好打在枕头边，展耀嫌亮眼便整个人都埋进了被窝里，只露出了半截满是暧昧印迹的后颈。 洗完澡的白羽瞳只围着一圈浴巾就又爬上了床，展耀还睡得迷糊，发觉身边的人带着一身湿热好闻的气息便把自己窝进对方怀里。

昨夜事后展耀早就被做的迷迷糊糊，连澡也是被白羽瞳抱着洗的，洗完之后恶趣味的某人更是没给对方换上睡衣就抱着他一块躺进被窝了。此刻白羽瞳摸着展耀光裸的后背一路向下，拂过他柔韧的腰部停在了那挺翘肉感的屁股上。

展耀很瘦，常年穿着密实的西装，露出一截细白的腕子，只有白羽瞳知道对方被布料包裹下那不见光的白嫩皮肤有多好摸，稍微用力一点都可以按出一道艳色的红痕。

此刻在被子覆盖下那布满指痕的身体还毫无意识地往最危险的地方凑。 操劳了一整晚的小穴还是又热又软，白羽瞳轻轻按压着穴口，穴儿便毫无戒心得含住了对方的指尖。

“小白……” 即使睡得晕头转向，下身的不适感也不禁引得展耀皱了皱眉，猫爪搭上白羽瞳那结实又高温的胳膊推了推却没有推开，“好累，再睡会儿……”

“乖，你继续睡，我轻一点……” 白羽瞳亲了亲展耀的脸颊，空着的一只手把被子又拉高了点，在展耀体内的那根手指依旧使坏般地戳刺着。

展耀的敏感点很浅，就在穴儿进去一点点的地方，白羽瞳一下子就摸到了，随即增加了一根指头，二指一起轻轻重重地按压着那处。

“羽瞳……” 实在是太累了，展耀没办法反抗，连喊白羽瞳的声音都是轻轻的，听得白羽瞳低头含住他的唇瓣一下一下舔弄着，稍稍用力便撬开对方的牙冠，勾着展耀火热但无力的舌尖吮吸着。

在穴儿内作乱的手指只一会儿便翻搅出一片水声，展耀湿了，温热的淫水被白羽瞳带着枪茧的指尖搅动着溢出穴口。 敏感点被不断挤压，展耀实在不能再勉强自己睡着了，但是所有推拒的动作都被白羽瞳霸道得压制着，想要努力挪动一下逃离对方的指尖缺被白羽瞳压着插得更深，“臭老鼠，就知道欺负人！” 展耀的面上泛着好看的红晕，这颜色从昨晚开始就不曾从他脸上褪下来过，连眼角都带上了点湿意，看上去色情又可怜，白羽瞳忍不住用力亲吻对方的唇瓣，再逐渐往下，在领口刚好能遮住的位置反复舔弄，抽出湿哒哒的手指，固定住对方细瘦的腰身慢慢地把自己推进去一点点。 “唔……慢一点……” 安慰般在展耀唇上不停亲吻，“这样呢？要不要再慢一点？”

轻轻退出一点，白羽瞳握着自己的阴茎又往深处顶进一些。 在床上白羽瞳一向是很乐意哄着展耀的，对方是他从小护着长大的竹马小恋人，还小的时候就不舍得他磕着碰着，长大了之后更是舍不得对方吃一点苦头，床上这点事更是体贴入微，少有强迫对方的时候。

展耀终于舍得睁开眼睛了，有气无力地瞪了白羽瞳一眼，“昨天做了好久呢！” “就一会儿，猫儿乖。” 肠壁又湿又热，绞着白羽瞳的性器不断往内吸，这被肏干熟烂的身体可比展耀傲娇的嘴老实，只要白羽瞳用力的挺进几下就乖乖地含着对方的肉棒不住吮吸，温热的淫水浇在白羽瞳的龟头上爽得他咬紧牙关才忍住一波射精的欲望。

白羽瞳虚压在展耀身上，一只小臂垫在展耀的后颈，方便对方轻轻抬起下颌和自己接吻，肌肉鼓胀的胳膊支在枕头边，展耀眯着眼摸上去捏了捏对方紧实的肌肉，一声喟叹被白羽瞳毫不客气地吞下，下意识得抬腿圈住对方有力的腰身，胯部大开以一个近乎嬴荡的姿势迎接对方的入侵。

“喜欢吗？”手臂故意用力，线条好看的胳膊隆起的肌肉硬硬的，展耀着迷般用脸蹭了蹭。 展耀瘦又不爱运动，大约这辈子都不能练出这么好看的肌肉了，但是这一点也不影响他欣赏恋人好看的肌肉线条。特别是白羽瞳运动后身上的肌肉沾着汗水，靠近一点仿佛就会被那热气蒸发掉所有理智。对方压在自己身上用力的样子每一次看都令展耀无比沉迷。

展耀细白的胳膊勾着白羽瞳的脖颈，白羽瞳顺着他低下头两人短暂地交换了一个湿乎乎的亲吻。白羽瞳埋进展耀体内的性器硬得发烫，但是抽插的动作依旧克制得近乎温柔，忍耐的汗水沿着额角滑了下来，展耀探出殷红的舌尖舔了舔，只觉得体内的阴茎几乎硬得又胀大一圈，不由得抱怨一句“小白，太大了……要把我弄坏了……”

“我才是要被你弄坏了！轻了重了都舍不得，小祖宗。” 一手托着展耀的屁股，淫液早就不受控制地流满了白羽瞳一手，弄得那软乎乎的臀瓣滑腻到不行，白羽瞳仿佛捏面团般揉搓着对方的臀肉，让对方把穴口收得更紧，性器一次次碾着敏感点肏过，被压着插了十来分钟最后展耀哭着射了出来。

“眼泪这么多，就会扮可怜招我心疼？”知道展耀故意卖惨还是忍不住亲了亲对方的嘴角，这才用力的肏弄了几下射进了对方最深处。 “臭老鼠，昨天说好只做一遍的！” 半硬的性器不舍得拔出，白羽瞳抱着浑身软软的展耀翻了个身让他趴在自己胸口，把被角往下捻了捻压到展耀下巴处，双手握住他的臀瓣轻轻又抽弄了几下，展耀不自觉地夹紧，含住白羽瞳射进来的温热的精液。

“小白，要漏出来了。”展耀眼角红红的，满是事后满足的神态，就是这个小可怜样，白羽瞳喜欢都不行。

“乖，休息一会儿，让我再插一下。”

“轻一点……” 晨起的欲望被满足，昏沉沉的睡意又弥漫上来，展耀的后穴还在不自觉含着白羽瞳微微硬起的性器就闭上了眼。

“乖猫儿……”


End file.
